Mobile communication devices that have a full physical keypad are popular for the ease of typing they provide. However, as full physical keypads do not generally have number keys marked with the same letter pattern as in standard telephone keypads, using the full physical keypad to dial phonewords can be difficult.
To circumvent this problem, it is possible to print out a drawing of a standard telephone keypad and to keep it with the mobile communication device. This allows a user to refer to the drawing in question when dialing using phonewords. However, keeping the telephone keypad drawing with the mobile communication device requires effort on the part of the user.
Therefore, improvements in phoneword dialing in mobile communication devices having a full physical keypad are desirable.